


Meeting Halfway

by GreyLiliy



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Ruben "Ruvik" Victoriano, Alpha Sebastian Castellanos, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama & Romance, Dubious Consent, M/M, Omega Leslie Withers, Sexual Content, Sharing a Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: Sebastian finds Leslie cold and alone in the rain, burdened with the pain of an untended Heat and poor company.
Relationships: Sebastian Castellanos/Leslie Withers, Sebastian Castellanos/Ruben "Ruvik" Victoriano
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62





	Meeting Halfway

**Author's Note:**

> I started working on this in Nov. 2019 (after thinking and playing around with a plot for it even longer before that), and now I’m finally working up the nerve to finish the thing. *throws confetti*
> 
> I don’t have any explanations for this. I’ve had Evil Within on the brain for a long time and wanted to write something for it, but I couldn’t decide between SebLeslie or SebRuvik and this lets me have both. I have no excuse for the A/B/O elements. I just felt like it.
> 
> Long story short: This fic is self indulgent, but I finally finished it and that’s what matters.
> 
> But for actual story notes: This takes place after the first game and then diverges. No game two shenanigans to be found here. Just sweet, sweet canon divergence. :D Thanks for reading!

The scent of a Heat cut through the rain, strong and desperate.

Sebastian stopped outside the mouth of the alley. His shopping bag of groceries tapped against his leg, the plastic crinkling in the rain with every heavy drop hitting it. His bangs were plastered to his forehead and the rain soaked through his jacket as he stood still.

He knew that Scent.

“Leslie?” Sebastian dropped his bag, letting it clatter to the pavement. A can of soup rolled into the wall, left behind as he sprinted into the ally. He knew that Scent. Sebastian’s nose burned with each step that brought him closer to the source, still cutting through the heavy rain. The distressed Scent hadn’t changed since he’d first encountered it at Beacon. “Leslie!”

A shivering form rested at the end of the alley, curled into the wall.

His clothes had changed, but the mop of white hair Sebastian had come to know covered the pale Omega’s head. Sebastian crochet and put a hand on the feverish skin, inhaling the sickeningly sweet Scent of a Heat. He cradles the back of Leslie’s head and turned him over.

Leslie’s cheeks were flushed and his eyes half open, breathing hard and lost in a daze. The cold rain beat down on them both, but the Omega’s skin was still hot to the touch. Leslie’s eyes focus on Sebastian’s face. The Omega blinked twice before he said, “Seb.”

Sebastian dropped the young man’s head and fell back.

The scratchy, worn voice did not match the Scent of the body.

“Ruvik.”

“Heh, that was quick,” Ruvik said, a smirk twisting Leslie’s face. He grunted as he rolled on his side, his chest heaving as he held himself up by his forearm. “Shame. I had wanted to play with you a bit with this face—”

Ruvik cut off with a gasp, curling further into himself. Sebastian covered his nose as Leslie’s Scent continued to fill the alley, water still pouring on both of their heads from the rain. The water soaked through both their clothes, hiding the wet spots in Leslie’s pants—but that Scent gave it away.

“How did he put up with this?” Ruvik asked, grinding his teeth—Leslie’s teeth—together. He whined and dragged his hands into fists, rolling onto his back. Ruvik dug his forehead into the dirty ground, scratching his skin. “It’s torture.”

“A Heat?”

Sebastian watched Ruvik squirm on the ground, his legs shifting and brushing his thighs together. While in the facility, Leslie’s Heats were probably maintained with suppressants so he didn’t have to think about them—but Leslie’s body wasn’t at Beacon. It’d been close to a month since he’d been trapped in the facility, and Ruvik had been running around in Leslie’s body that entire time.

He’d been in an Omega’s body, that had clearly been long overdue for a Heat.

Ruvik had been an Alpha.

Sebastian stood and stared at the pathetic thing in the alley. The Alpha wearing an Omega’s body continued to suffer on the ground, wracked with new sensations he’d never experienced. Ruvik was discovering all new discomforts and aches that Omega lived with their entire lives—pains that could only be appeased by an Alpha’s touch.

“You didn’t think this part through when you stole Leslie’s body, did you?” Sebastian snorted. He may wear Leslie’s face, but those were Ruvik’s eyes and Ruvik’s twisted expression of pain. He had it coming after everything he did in STEM. “Maybe it’ll teach you a lesson about taking things that aren’t yours.”

Ruvik laughed before he snapped his mouth shut again with a new groan. He shoved a hand down his pants and rubbed, but it wouldn’t be enough.

Omega couldn’t release the tension by themselves.

“Enjoying the show?” Ruvik asked, breathing hard. His face continued to flush red, bright against the pale skin. “This hurts, you know. I didn’t take you for the—” Ruvik cut off and sucked in a breath through his teeth before he gritted out the rest of his sentence: “Type.”

“Not usually,” Sebastian said. His fingers itched to light a cigarette, but the rain would snuff it out as soon as it was lit. “But I’ll make an exception for you, Ruvik. For everything you did to the people in STEM and Leslie, Heat pains are the least you can suffer.”

“So if it was another Omega you’d be happy to fill them with your cock?” Ruvik bit out, still forcing out each word through every heavy breath. “Is that it?”

Sebastian didn’t answer.

He had no desire to chat with Ruvik about being a good Samaritan.

“Have fun, Ruvik,” Sebastian said. He stepped over the pitiful Alpha trapped in an Omega’s skin and went to retrieve his soaked groceries. “Maybe if you’re lucky another Alpha will take pity on you.”

“Seb.”

Ruvik called after him, but Sebastian kept walking.

The monster deserved to rot.

“Seb!” Ruvik cried louder. He screamed again. “Get back here!”

Sebastian picked up his soup can at the mouth of the alley and picked up his bag. Thankfully, there were so few people out that no one touched his things. It’d be a shame if he went home to an empty stomach.

“Leslie’s in here, too.”

The gritty, hoarse voice cut through the rainfall as clear as the Scent of a Heat.

“I know you heard me,” Ruvik said. He laughed and a wet slap sounded on the concrete. “He can feel it, too.”

It was a trick.

Ruvik lied.

Sebastian shoved the soup can in his bag and steeled himself to walk away. Ruvik was the king of mind games. He’d say anything to get Sebastian to come back and give him relief from the pain. Ruvik had fancied Sebastian in STEM—he’d love to make Sebastian fuck him.

He’d walk away and leave Ruvik to rot.

“Sebastian.”

The soft, pained voice called out and Sebastian found himself turning. The form on the ground sat up and large, wide eyes looked to Sebastian in desperation.

“Leslie,” Sebastian said, his feet dragging him back to the Omega on the ground. He dropped his groceries again and knelt. The eyes were different; softer and far more vulnerable. “Leslie.”

“Sebastian,” Leslie said. His trembling hand grabbed Sebastian’s hand and his head stayed lowered. “It hurts.”

“Oh, Leslie,” Sebastian said. He put his hand on Leslie’s shoulder and the Omega leaned into the touch. His Scent grew more desperate and his his legs kicked. “Hey, calm down.”

“It hurts!” Leslie shouted, his voice cracking. The Omega nodded hard enough to knock a few strands of soaked hair away from his head. “Please. Please help me.”

The crack in Leslie’s voice ripped straight through Sebastian and touched the deepest part of his instincts.

He failed Leslie in STEM, but he could help him now.

“I’ve got you,” Sebastian said. He hit his knees and curled over, gathering Leslie into his arms. Leslie whined with the movement and clung to Sebastian, digging his nails in deep into his coat. “Calm down.”

“Sebastian.” Leslie’s voice continued to choke. “Please help me.”

“I will,” Sebastian said. He stood, careful not to jostle Leslie too much. “I promise.”

The rain continued to pound on their heads as Sebastian carried Leslie home, careful to keep any passerby from seeing him. If any authority figure got their hands on Leslie, MOBIUS got Leslie. The group owned so much and had so much reach, there’d be no escaping them if Leslie was entered into a system of any sort.

Leslie’s heavy breathing and warm body shivered in his arms and Sebastian picked up his pace.

He ran by the last leg of it, careful not to drop Leslie when he put his key into his apartment door and brought them both inside and out of the rain.

“I’m cold,” Leslie whispered, fingers locked in place as they clawed into Sebastian’s coat. Leslie shivered dropping his head into Sebastian’s shoulder. “So cold.”

“Don’t worry,” Sebastian said. Leslie’s temperature felt hot to the touch and he carried him toward the bathroom. “We’ll get you warmed up with a bath—”

“No,” Leslie said. He threw his head back and leaned up, grabbing Sebastian’s neck with both hands. Leslie’s breath warmed his lips with each trembling exhale. “I need you now.”

Leslie crashed his lips into Sebastian and pushed hard, messy and searching for more. Sebastian pulled back and Leslie followed. With every kiss a fresh wave of his Scent filled the room as his Heat grew more determined to steal an Alpha’s touch.

“Please, Sebastian,” Leslie said, digging his hips into Sebastian’s side. “Please, help.”

Sebastian touched their foreheads together and held his breath. He inhaled, smelling Leslie and only Leslie. Water dripped from their wet clothes and tapped on the ground as Sebastian turned away from the bathroom and knocked his elbow into his bedroom door.

Leslie dotted Sebastian’s neck with small kisses and his hand rubbed up and down while his lower have squirmed like it had in the alley. He wriggled like an irritated cat and Sebastian had to set him on the bed before he dropped him.

“Sebastian,” Leslie whined. He pulled at his coat, but struggled with the buttons. Leslie’s fingers struggled to unhook the few still snapped shut. “The buttons aren’t helping.”

“I’ll get it,” Sebastian said. He dropped his own coat on the floor to get rid of the heavy thing. It hit the ground with a wet slap and Sebastian nudged Leslie’s hands aside. “You’re okay, Leslie.”

He tugged apart each snap, careful to stay calm as he grew more aroused. Leslie’s Scent filled his nose and his small whines pleaded for more. Sebastian’s hands started to shake with each button until he reached the last one, hovering just over Leslie’s lap. Sebastian pushed the coat off his arms, revealing a thin white shirt under that clung to his collarbone at the top where the water had soaked through.

Leslie leaned forward and knocked his lips into Sebastian’s cheek, nuzzling closer.

“Hurry up, Sebastian,” Leslie said. He crawled back onto the bed and sat on his knees. Leslie pitched forward and kissed Sebastian again, moving his hips to knock them into Sebastian’s hands. “I’m right here.”

“Yes, you are,” Sebastian kissed him back and took hold of the top of his pants. He unbuttoned the top and tugged them down, dropping his head into Leslie’s shoulder when the young man groaned. Leslie threw his arms around Sebastian’s shoulders and pulled the back of Sebastian’s shirt from his pants. “Okay, okay. I’m right here, too.”

Sebastian pulled Leslie’s pants off the rest of the way and fingers more eager than he’d like considering the situation went for Leslie’s shirt next. He pulled it over the Omega’s head and tossed it aside, leaving the naked, pale body in the center of his dark comforter.

A wet spot grew under Leslie and the Scent called Sebastian.

His own clothes hit the floor and he moved, fast and desperate as he climbed on top of Leslie and kissed the other man hard. He held Leslie by the cheeks, giving him open mouthed kisses and soft words of “I’ve got you” between each one. Leslie moaned his name back as their hips met.

They fit together so easy and naturally that Sebastian almost missed it when they connected.

“Sebastian,” Leslie sucked in a breath and clung to Sebastian’s back, plastering them together as one. Sebastian held back just as tight to Leslie’s feverish body, tasting salt with every kiss. Leslie nuzzled and squirmed, still needing “More, more, more.”

Every thrust brought a new wave of heat and desire.

Sebastian had forgotten the feeling of a desperate and needy Omega under him. Myra had taken a new partner when she’d left him and his house had been empty. Only beer bottles and cigarettes had kept him company in bed.

It felt good to have a warm body in his bed again.

To be needed.

To be wanted.

“Having fun, Seb?”

Ruvik bit Sebastian’s hear, hard enough to leave indents. He fell back away from Sebastian when the Alpha froze, still inside Leslie’s body. Ruvik’s eyes were smug and confident, twisting Leslie’s face in the worst way.

“What’s the matter?” Ruvik said, rolling his hips. “You’re not done yet and neither am I. Keep going.”

“Where’s Leslie?”

“Still here,” Ruvik said, lifting a finger. He tapped his forehead with his index finger and laughed, dragging the rusty voice through Leslie’s mouth. “He’s mad you stopped.”

“Why are you out here?” Sebastian asked. His held Leslie’s waist, staring at the bruises forming under his tight grip. “Bring back Leslie.”

“No.” Ruvik dragged Sebastian into another harsh kiss, sticking his tongue in Sebastian’s mouth. He licked his teeth and pulled away just enough to push on Sebastian’s chest and sit him up. Ruvik followed, crawling into Sebastian’s lap while still joined. “You were right, you know.”

Sebastian sat back on the bed, steadying Ruvik in his lap. The extra weight felt good too and he growled back when Ruvik started to move, gently rocking and enjoying himself.

“I didn’t consider what it would mean to have an Omega’s body,” Ruvik said. He touched their foreheads together, laughing under his breath. “I’m not an Alpha any more am I? My old body is long gone and decayed—though I’m not complaining too much. If this evening has proved anything, it’s that being an Omega has its benefits. Your cock feels so good, Seb.”

“That’s Leslie’s body—it’s not yours.” Sebastian threw them both forward, dropping Ruvik onto his back once more. Sebastian pinned him down by the wrists, bending him nearly in half. “And I will figure out how to rip you out and save him.”

“Leslie is perfectly safe,” Ruvik said, smacking Sebastian’s cheek. “He even found a reliable, brave Alpha to take care of our Heats.”

“His Heats,” Sebastian corrected. Leslie’s body trembled in lust beneath him, unsatisfied and still waiting for the grand finish. “Not yours.”

“They’re mine now,” Ruvik said. He hooked his legs behind Sebastian’s back and held them together. “And so are you. You’re too dependable to leave poor little Leslie all alone out in the cold, aren’t you?”

“Ruvik.”

“Just think of all the horrible Alpha that could have found him if you didn’t walk by,” Ruvik said, kicking Sebastian in the back to make him resume. Sebastian did, but only to end the entire farce as quickly as possible. “Imagine their hands pawing at Leslie. They’d rip him apart and devour him.”

“Stop talking and go back into the corner you were hiding in,” Sebastian said, his breath heavy and muscles tight. “Bring back Leslie.”

“You’d like that too much.”

Ruvik grinned at him through the rest of their coupling. Satisfied and content, his smile growing wider and wider in contrast to Sebastian’s growing scowl. Ruvik only broke when his finish came and his head threw back.

Sebastian didn’t bother to finish and moved away, sitting on the end of the bed.

“That happens once a month, huh?” Ruvik said, almost dazed. He chuckled and dragged himself to sit up. “Omega have it good.”

“Shut up, Ruvik.”

“No.” The man crawled over and dropped himself on Sebastian’s back, limp and surprisingly heavy. Leslie was still small and thin, in desperate need of three full meals a day. Sebastian thought what he’d make for breakfast when Ruvik hooked his arms around Sebastian’s waist. “The real you feels better than the STEM you. You’re solid and warm.”

Sebastian grunted and slipped out of Ruvik’s arms and off the bed.

“Where are you going?” Ruvik asked. He fell back and spread out on the comforter, stretching and arching his back. “Running away, Seb?”

“Taking a shower,” Sebastian said. “I’m sleeping on the couch.”

Ruvik laughed, harsh and deep.

Sebastian closed the door on him and lost himself in a shower with hot water and steam. He scrubbed away Leslie’s Scent, ignoring the pang of loneliness that came with it.

He toweled himself off on auto pilot and stood in the bathroom, sighing at his lack of clothes. Sebastian said, “Fuck it” under his breath and tied the towel around his waist. He grabbed another from the linen closer in the hallway and threw it over his head.

The sunk-in couch creaked under his weight when Sebastian dropped onto it. He curled on his side and tugged the towel over his eyes.

An hour later, a hand touched his arm.

Sebastian opened his eyes to see Leslie sitting on the floor next to the couch, his head resting against the cushion. One arm was raised, clinging to Sebastian’s forearm.

“Please come back to bed,” Leslie whispered. He pulled himself up sitting on the small, exposed part of the cushion near Sebastian’s stomach. “I made Ruvik promise to stay away until tomorrow.”

“He listens to you?” Sebastian asked, reaching up. He touched Leslie’s cheek with the back of his knuckle. “Ruvik is a cruel man.”

“I know,” Leslie whispered. He slipped forward and snuggled into Sebastian’s chest, forcing himself to fit on the couch. Leslie rested his head on Sebastian’s chest and huffed. “But we’re stuck together now.”

Sebastian kissed Leslie’s head. “I will do whatever it takes to rip him out of you.”

“No,” Leslie said, shaking his head. “He’s cruel and he’s mean, but I don’t…I don’t want him to die. I’ve seen too much of that and I don’t want any more.”

Leslie drew a circle on Sebastian’s hip and nuzzled closer. “This isn’t comfortable. Let’s go back to bed.”

Sebastian smiled and huffed. “You’re going to be a demanding Omega, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” Leslie said, sitting up. He stepped off the bed and grabbed Sebastian’s hand, tugging him. Leslie pulled with all his might, but he didn’t budge Sebastian’s lazy form. “Come on. It’s late and I want to sleep.”

Leslie did deserve to get what he wanted after it all.

“I’m getting up,” Sebastian said. He shifted to properly hold Leslie’s hand and stood in time with the next tug. “Let’s go back to bed.”

He let Leslie lead him back to the bedroom, his steps more confident and his shoulders back. Was that Ruvik’s influence, or his own mind better after a month free from Beacon? Sebastian followed him back into bed, tucking them both under the covers. The bed smelled of musk and Leslie. He pulled the Omega close and held him in his arms. He felt safe and secure enough for Sebastian to close his eyes.

“You’re too soft,” Ruvik said, slipping into Leslie’s body once more. Sebastian snorted in return, but didn’t move. Ruvik remained in his arms, still and just as lazy. “Leslie needs that.”

“Do you actually care?”

“Not really,” Ruvik said. He tapped Leslie’s drummed Leslie’s fingers on Sebastian’s spine, tapping out a rhythm. “But he’s stronger than he looks and this was his body first.”

“I’m glad we can agree on that.”

Ruvik chuckled and snuggled closer. “Good night, Seb.”

“Good night, Leslie,” Sebastian said, emphasizing the other man’s name and knowing now that Leslie could hear him. Ruvik snorted outright, but didn’t say anything catty in reply. “We’ll figure this all out in the morning.”

Sebastian went to sleep, holding tight to Leslie all through the night. He slept deep and long, comforted by the Omega’s Scent and his own satisfaction.

When the morning came, Leslie shook Sebastian awake and asked for breakfast when his stomach rumbled.

Ruvik switched in and demanded pancakes.

Sebastian made eggs and toast, smirking as Ruvik rolled his eyes and let Leslie out to enjoy the food. The Omega covered his toast in butter and jam, eating each bite like he’d never had something so delicious.

He’d been in Beacon for so long, it just might have been the best he’d had.

“I’ll make pancakes next time,” Sebastian said, washing his hand at the sink. “Like it or not, I suppose I’m stuck with both of you.”

Leslie grinned at him from across the counter and Sebastian lowered his shoulders.

He could put up with Ruvik if it meant he’d get to keep seeing that smile.


End file.
